Illogical
by BlueSpiritFire1
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE TFP PREDACONS RISING MOVIE! READ AT OWN RISK. DON'T FORGET I WARNED YOU. Because Shockwave got extremely mauled and a grey Transformer is never a good sign. I have no idea what genre this is.


**DO NOT IGNORE THE SPOILER WARNING!**

**Set during the TF:Prime movie Predacons Rising.**

**The movie should be floating around online somewhere. Try watchcartoononline . com (minus the spaces) if you wish to watch it and have not already. That's where I watched it. It may also be on Youtube.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers: Prime. Hasbro are the lucky bastards who own that.

Oh btw, have I ever expressed how much I love Transformers? Probably not. I haven't really posted anything to show it.

**BUT I LOVE THE TRANSFORMERS. I LOVE THEM SO.**

* * *

Shockwave was indeed killed by the Terrorcons, but he wasn't quite ready to move on. He floated on the realm between life and death, watching his final creations from the ether.

"...What now?" Skylynx pondered.

"...I dunno." replied Darksteel.

They might have stared at his body, had there been anything left to stare at. Instead they stood on their pedes in a strange sort of daze, looking over the now empty boneyard.

Shockwave really hoped that without his guidance they wouldn't waste away and just _sit_ there.

Time ticked by at a steady march without much of a sound. Even the two brutish Predacons were confused by the turn of events. Starscream had fled and left their maker for dead. Should they be angry at the Seeker's nature of self preservation? Should they be mourning for their fallen creator?

A scream echoed on the wind; angry and primal.

"Skylynx, look! One of us?"

"Indeed, Darksteel. Most likely our predecessor."

Shockwave watched his first and greatest successful Predacon soar down to land between the smaller two new creations with a roar. It was always fascinating to watch it- _him_, transform. It had been such an unexpected result. And despite Megatron's unfavourable reaction to the unforseen evolution, Shockwave had been rather pleased.

"The burial ground! Desecrated! Strip mined of all that remained of our ancestors!"

"Haha! You should've been here to see 'em rise and shine!" Darksteel remarked bitterly, obviously still stinging about the thrashing Unicron had handed out.

"...They live?"

"If you call being _undead_ living." Skylynx elaborated.

"Dark magic! Perpetrated by the demon who lives in Megatron's skin!"

"Just be glad you're alive, so the demon can't pull your strings!"

"Do you not comprehend the scope of this tragedy?! We three are proof that our mighty race might once again have flourished! Their remains must be reclaimed, if for no other reason than to be properly laid back to rest."

Yet another reason the self designated Predaking was so interesting. He had an innate sense of morality and honour. Shockwave would go so far as to speculate that he was more brain than beast. Or perhaps it was more _spark_?

"And who made _you_ Boss?!" Skylynx snarled.

"I am not your _Boss_. I am your KING!"

Shockwave hung back, watching with great interest. He was not concerned with the outcome of their squabble for dominance. Predaking may have named himself, but he had chosen rightly so. The hurried and frantic incubations of Skylynx and Darksteel had assured that they would never match up to the countless equations and careful hours of Shockwave's monitoring that had nurtured Predaking into the great, imposing Predacon he was today.

If he was not mistaken, Shockwave could feel a swell of pride within his ethereal spark.

Whilst it was true that Skylynx and Darksteel worked together very effectively, they stood no real chance against a toughened creature like Predaking; one who had survived against all odds and in all conditions. The freezing wastes of Earth could not hold him in their subzero temperatures. The collar of lies and illusions had only bound him to Megatron's servitude for so long before he broke the leash. Not even Megatron _himself_ could finish him; with or without Unicron inhabiting his chassis.

Yes. He was sure that it was with pride that he was watching Predaking beat the ever-loving scrap out of the mischievous youngers.

Here was someone to whom he could leave his final creations with. Someone whom he was sure would guide and rule them with a steady servo. _Or would that be talon? _Someone who would teach them to live with dignity, and perhaps even loyalty.

"...All hail Predaking."

Skylynx yielded, speaking for the both of them.

Shockwave stepped forward, mainly to get a better look. His optic _was_ rather damaged._ Again._

He had not been expecting Predaking to swing his head around to face him. He had not been aware that he was even visible. And judging by the lack of attention Skylynx and Darksteel were giving him, he was still not visible.

Except to Predaking.

Perhaps it was the bond carefully forged over countless hours of staring into that giant tube of cybernuclaeic acid and watching the form of Predaking grow and take shape.

Perhaps it was the strange, powerful respect for the dead that Predaking held.

Or perhaps it was something else, something unique to the first member in the new order of Predacons that allowed him to see Shockwave.

There was no time or point contemplating upon it now. Predaking would be one enigma Shockwave would never have the chance to fully understand.

He knew it was time to impart his first and final word of advice and praise unto his most mighty of happily accidental wonders.

"An impressive display from my creations. But would it not be more logical to employ your might elsewhere at this time?"

Predaking's glowing yellow optics stared at Shockwave for a few moments, drinking in the greyed and broken chassis. He knew the true fate of the mech who stood before him and dipped his head in acknowledgment and thanks.

For the life he had been given, however astray he had gone from its original purpose, and for the two surviving Predacons that had been entrusted to him. For the second chance to have a family when once he had none.

Maybe it wasn't _logical_ for him to leave yet, with so many unfinished projects and unanswered questions.

But he had seen a lot of things today that weren't logical. And this was one instance where he was willing to accept it.

* * *

**Yeah. That's basically what I thought when I saw that scene. I was like 'SHOCKBOOBS DIED AND NOW HE'S SAYING BAI BAI TO HIS BABIIIIEEES! OHGAWDWHY?!'**

**And I was so SAD because a grey transformer is NEVER A GOOD SIGN. EVER! And they frickin ripped off one of his back treads!**

**Then again they could've gotten sick and tired of trying to crack open the Shockyshell to get to the deliciousness inside and abandoned him like a unwanted acorn so he wasn't too mutilated.. **

**So, once again! THIS IS MY INITIAL INTERPRETATION OF THE SCENE. They never said that Shockwave died or anything! DO NOT PANIC. Maybe he just needs a fresh paintjob! (Knockout would die if he ever saw Shocky's state)  
**


End file.
